Kagome Clan
The Kagome Clan (かごめ藩, Kagome Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Lost/Dead Eye Clan") is a clan that is based in the Land of Lightning, in close proximity to Kumogakure. There are renowned for their unrivalled marksmanship and for wielding the "true" Storm Release kekkai genkai, distinguishable from the regular Storm Release due to its dark grey "stormy" colouration. Despite its title as the "true" Storm Release, it is as yet unconfirmed whether or not it has any advantages over the normal variety, as the clan is naturally skilled with their kekkai genkai. They remained isolated after the Black Zetsu invasion began and attempted to hold them off without any assistance from anyone else, as a result of their isolationism. However, once it became clear that this was a threat too great to fight alone, they abandoned this ideal and set off to join the rest of the survivors. Background Abilities Storm Release Marksmanship The main skill that every Kagome Clan member uses in combat is that of incredible marksmanship. Most are trained from a very young age in this art, and even the childhood games which they play are mainly based around the general principles of marksmanship, such as hand-eye co-ordination and reliable aim. Following this, from the age of 12 they are trained extensively in the use of kunai, shuriken, senbon and bows and arrows as long-range weapons. These are the more common weapons to use as a Kagome, though some may choose to train with a different throwing weapon, such as bolas or throwing scythes. Also, mechanised weapons such as the wrist mounted senbon launcher, shuriken launcher and kunai launcher, are gradually becoming more popular among the clan. This is mainly due to their rapid fire rate, ease of use and larger range, but older members of the clan are purists and continue to use hand held throwing weapons. Eye Scope Despite their prowess in the area of marksmanship, in might be reasonable for one to assume that they would still be bested by a user of a dōjutsu, due to the enhanced sight that such an ability grants. This is an incorrect assumption, though it started out as a very real problem for a clan that depended so heavily on long-range combat. Rather than being born with enhanced vision, for long-range fighters who desire ocular prowess of their own and were not born to powerful clans and lack the means to transplant or obtain the eye of another, their is a simple solution through the use of an easily obtainable, but lesser known tool, the Eye Scope. This telescope like device enhances the user's vision significantly, and is a must have for nearly all long-range combatatants. Their are several distinct advantages to relying on the Eye Scope rather than a justu of some kind. Firstly, it's use costs no chakra, and as such, can be employed for an unlimited period of time. Secondly, it is not actually a jutsu, and cannot therefore be blocked, drained or sealed from the user. Thirdly, as it is not actually the user's eye, a genjutsu cast through eye contact will fail, as the glass in the scope filters out the Yin chakra and prevents the genjutsu from being cast successfully. The only real disadvantage to the use of the Eye Scope is that your eyes look a lot less pretty than most dōjutsu users and that if the Eye Scope is destroyed or broken, then it is no longer able to function. The latter disadvanatge is overcome by a peculiar characteristic of the Eye Scope; as the user wield the scope, their eyesight gradually adapts to the tool, granting them vision that less experienced wielders would need the toolitself for. It can be said without a doubt that the Kagome Clan have mastered the use of this particular tool. Indeed, every member is presented with one of these scopes upon their recognition as a fully fledged member of the clan, for most, their sixteenth birthday. Notable Members *Takashi Kagome Trivia *Dead Eye is an expression used to refer to an extremely accurate marksman.